Puzzle of My Heart
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Aku baru menyadari kalau dia adalah potongan puzzle terakhir yang hilang dalam hatiku. Seberapa kuatpun aku mencoba mengelak, ia akan kembali menyempurnakan potongan terakhir yang kosong. Special fic for NaruSaku Day. Image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Halo, minna-san aku kembali memaksakan diri buat bikin fic baru lagi, meski ide bener-bener dadakan bahkan mepet dan serba maksain, aku berusaha untuk bisa publish. Ini semua DEMI NaruSaku Day tentunya. Sebagai NS lover aku ingin memberikan sesuatu buat para pecinta NaruSaku lainnya. Pokoknya fic ini spesial buat para NaruSaku lovers.^^

**Warning** : Canon, Typo, OOC, alur ngebut dan loncat-loncat. For Challenge **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**. Don't like? don't flame!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by. Rinzu15

**:: ::**

**Puzzle of My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**:: ::**

"Apa? Anda mengirimkan Naruto untuk misi kelas S di Kumogakure? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya, Tsunade-shisou?"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengirim shinobi selain dirinya. Mereka semua sedang menjalankan misi dan belum kembali. Hanya Naruto saja yang sedang tidak ada misi. Aku juga sempat melarangnya, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Naruto seperti apa. Dia terus memaksa walaupun tidak ada izin dariku." Tsunade menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu, kenapa shisou tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku? Kenapa tidak mengirimku juga bersama Naruto untuk membantunya?" tanya Sakura mulai kesal.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi Naruto sendiri yang memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Dia tidak mau kau sampai ikut misi. Dia tidak ingin kau sampai terluka."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menyembuhkannya kalau dia terluka saat pertarungan dengan shinobi Kumo? Ini sudah lima hari dan sampai sekarang belum juga ada kabar darinya 'kan, Shisou?" Air muka Sakura berubah menjadi campur aduk, antara marah, kesal dan cemas.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku sudah mengirim Anbu ke Kumo untuk mencari tahu keadaan Naruto. Kau bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Percayalah kalau dia akan kembali."

Sakura menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Lagi-lagi Naruto berbuat seenaknya sendiri dan membuat kunoichi itu cemas.

"Baka!" umpat Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya mohon diri dari kantor Hokage dan kembali menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

(Sakura)

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan pandangan menerawang. Langkahku kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah kamar rawat dengan nomor 67 di atas pintunya. Aku memandang sosok berambut raven dari balik pintu itu. Di sana, dia tengah terjaga dengan perban yang membalut tubuhnya ditemani oleh Karin, yang ikut bersamanya saat dia dibawa kembali ke Konoha. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamaku yang… entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat menghilang dari Konoha, dari tim kami selama bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya telah kembali setelah pertarungan hebatnya dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja, Naruto lebih cepat pulih dari yang lainnya karena bantuan chakra Kyuubi. Tidak heran kalau dia begitu cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisi Sasuke juga semakin hari semakin baik. Dalam waktu dekat, mungkin dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku senang dan bersyukur karena akhirnya Sasuke kembali. Permohonan seumur hidupku pada Naruto dan janji konyol yang membuatnya menderita sudah ditepatinya. Namun, entah kenapa aku masih tidak berani untuk berbincang banyak dengan Sasuke seperti dulu. Ada sedikit rasa canggung untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengannya.

Aku pun beranjak dari sana dan berbalik menuju ruangan kerjaku. Shift-ku sudah selesai, namun aku merasa enggan untuk pulang.

Angin pagi yang berhembus melewati jendela ruang kerjaku yang terbuka membelai kulit dan rambut soft-pink-ku yang kini telah kembali memanjang. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas lalu menatap langit biru cerah yang menghias langit Konoha dari balik jendela. Warna cantik yang serupa dengan bola mata itu. Mata yang selalu meneduhkan hati yang memandangnya. Mata yang selalu dipenuhi kesungguhan dan tekad kuat.

Naruto selalu berusaha lebih keras dari yang lain. Kelapangan hatinya mampu melunakkan hati orang lain, bahkan musuh sekalipun. Dan sepertinya aku termasuk ke dalamnya.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Naruto menjalankan misi untuk melenyapkan shinobi buron pembunuh Raja Negara Hana yang diketahui bersembunyi di Kumogakure. Yang aku kesalkan adalah, dia pergi mengambil misi berbahaya itu sendirian! Aku tahu dia telah berhasil mengalahkan shinobi sekuat Pein sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja tindakan nekadnya itu benar-benar bodoh! Semua shinobi sudah tahu kalau shinobi buron itu sangat kuat, mungkin sedikit lebih kuat dari Pein. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi dia merahasiakan semua itu dariku.

Ini sudah menginjak hari kelima sejak kepergiannya, dan dia masih belum juga kembali. Aku percaya padanya, sangat percaya. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa merasa tenang. Bahkan aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam hatiku.

Lima hari sebelum kepergiannya ke Kumo, aku sempat menghabiskan waktu dengannya di jembatan tempat kami selalu berkumpul untuk latihan dulu bersama Kakashi-sensei. Saat itu aku hanya berdiri di sana dan memandang riak air yang tenang di bawah jembatan. Malam itu cukup dingin dan sunyi. Hanya suara katak yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan yang terdengar cukup nyaring saling bersahutan seperti orkestra yang mencoba menghibur diriku yang entah kenapa merasa kesepian.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya seseorang saat dia mendekat ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya dan bisa kulihat senyuman ―lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran dari ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu, teman se-timku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Naruto.

Untuk sejenak, aku terdiam memandang iris birunya yang bersinar terkena cahaya bulan. Baru kali ini aku merasa terpesona denga keindahan mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan ketulusan. Hei, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada riak air di bawah kami.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan."

Naruto tampak kebingungan dan menatapku seolah mencari jawaban.

"Aku hanya teringat hal dulu," lanjutku.

Naruto terlihat menganggukan kepalanya. "Boleh kutemani?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?"

"Um… maksudku, berbahaya seorang gadis cantik berdiam sendirian saat malam seperti ini," jawab Naruto sambil tersipu malu.

"Hei, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini juga seorang ninja? Kau meremehkanku, Naruto." Aku tersenyum hambar dan meletakkan tanganku di tepian jembatan.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkanmu. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau seorang kunoichi yang kuat, tapi tetap saja sendirian di malam hari itu berbahaya."

"Hh~, terserah kau saja, Naruto."

"Ehehe… terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan terima kasih? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

Sesaat, Naruto menggaruk rambutnya pelan dan mulai kembali tersenyum. "Karena sudah mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu tentu saja."

Aku terdiam menatap pemilik blue sapphire itu. Sebegitu berharganyakah baginya untuk sekedar menemaniku? Aku tahu selama ini aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan dulu aku sama kejamnya dengan mereka yang memandang sebal padanya. Aku selalu membentak dan memukulnya dengan kasar.

Dia yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawaku dan selalu ada di sisiku. Dia yang berhasil merubah diriku dan memberiku alasan untuk menjadi kuat.

"Sakura-chan… tidak menjenguk Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke? Benar juga. Dia telah menepati janji bertahun-tahun lalu yang aku mohon padanya. Padahal, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan janji itu dan berusaha mencegahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Tapi Naruto memang keras kepala. Bahkan saat Sasuke berniat untuk membunuhku dan juga dirinya, dia tidak menyerah sampai akhir.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat tanganku dan membawanya ke leherku. Jika dia tidak dating saat itu, saat Sasuke mencekikku dengan sekuat tenaganya, mungkin aku sudah mati.

Tapi, lagi-lagi dia menolongku.

Sama seperti saat dia menyelamatkanku dari Shukaku milik Gaara, juga serangan dari Sora yang saat itu berubah. Dia selalu melindungiku.

Dia selalu ada. Naruto….

"Aku sudah menjenguknya sebelum kemari. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kondisi Sasuke-kun semakin membaik. Aku yakin dia akan segera pulih."

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan."

"Lagipula… sudah ada Karin yang menjaganya. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapku pelan tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Bukan begitu, Naruto?" Aku mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Entah kenapa ada sisi hatiku yang merasakan sebuah kelegaan. Aku bersyukur baik Sasuke maupun Naruto kembali dengan selamat. Dadaku terasa sesak saat Naruto bersikeras melawan Sasuke. Aku merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu menyesakkan dibanding saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Rasa yang sama saat Naruto dengan nekadnya melawan Pein sendirian.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa seperti itu. Mungkin Sai benar kalau aku terlalu bergantung pada Naruto. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat, tapi lagi-lagi aku menyusahkan orang lain. Apalagi saat Sai mengatakan bahwa janji yang telah aku buat menjadikan penyebab dirinya menderita selama bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku tidak bisa sekuat Naruto. Jika kuingat kehidupan masa kecilnya yang kelam, sampai sebesar ini dia hidup sebatang kara, bertahun-tahun menerima ejekan, cemoohan dan hinaan dari penduduk desa tidak menjadikannya seorang yang menyedihkan. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyangka kini dia menjadi pahlawan Konoha. Usahanya untuk bisa mendapat pengakuan dari penduduk desa telah berhasil karena kesungguhannya. Ketulusan dan kesederhanaannya itu menjadikannya berhati lapang.

Naruto… seorang yang penuh cinta meskipun dia dulu hidup tanpa cinta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berubah panik saat tanpa aku sadari air mataku sudah jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipiku.

Dengan cepat, aku menghapus air mataku dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…. Ada debu yang masuk ke mataku."

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto menatapku dan memegang pundakku dengan cemas. "Coba kulihat!"

Aku terkejut saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku lalu membuka kelopak mataku dan meniupnya pelan.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya, bahkan deruan napas Naruto terasa panas menerpa wajahku. Karena panik, dengan cepat aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku, dan tentu saja Naruto jadi terjatuh.

"AWW! Kenapa tiba-tiba mendorongku, Sakura-chan? Aduh, sakit…." Naruto meringis sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Maaf, Naruto… aku tidak sengaja!" Aku pun membantunya untuk berdiri.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Habis, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia berbuat seperti itu?

"Kau tega, Sakura-chan…."

"Hei, aku sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Aku juga sudah minta maaf 'kan?"

Aku kebingungan saat Naruto tidak menjawab dan justru malah menundukkan wajahnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tidak mengerti. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Naruto?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya pelan, namun dia tetap menunduk. "Naruto? Huh, masa begitu saja kau marah?" Kedua tanganku terlipat di dada, menunggu respon dari Naruto. Namun, aku mulai berubah cemas saat Naruto masih terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Apa aku terlalu keras mendorongnya tadi?

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, mencoba melihat wajahnya. "Naru―"

"Sakuraa-chaaann…."

"KYAAA…!"

BAAAMMM!

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang memar akibat tonjokan super Sakura. Kini dia duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Chakra hijau Sakura mengalir dari telapak tangannya, mencoba menyembuhkan luka lebam itu.

"Dasar baka! Apa-apaan tadi menakutiku dengan wajah jelek begitu! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Gomen, gomen…. Aku tadi hanya bermaksud untuk membuatmu terkejut, Sakura-chan. Tapi kau malah memukulku…."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak takut dengan henge menyeramkan begitu! Itu adalah henge terburuk yang pernah aku lihat!"

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu saat ketakutan tadi lucu sekali, Sakura-chan, hehehe…."

"Kau mengejekku?" Aku memajukan bibirku kesal.

"Tidak. Maksudku lucu dalam arti imut."

"Huh!"

"Jangan marah begitu, Sakura-chan! Ayo senyum…." Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirku, memaksaku untuk tersenyum.

"Aahh, lehasshkaann!"

"Hehehe…." Naruto hanya tersenyum. Aku memukul lengannya pelan, dan sedetik kemudian aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, Sakura-chan. Syukurlah…."

Mendengar hal itu, tawaku sejenak berhenti dan wajahku sepertinya mulai memerah karena malu. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku tertawa, menyebalkan!

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku memalingkan wajahku dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Aku tahu, mungkin kau sedih karena teme ditemani Karin. Tapi kau jangan menyerah, Sakura-chan! Kalau kau punya masalah, aku selalu siap untukmu!"

Aku agak terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Dari mana dia punya pikiran seperti itu? Seenaknya saja menebak pikiran orang. Dia masih sempat memikirkan kebahagiaanku padahal aku tahu, dia butuh lebih banyak kebahagiaan dibandingnkan dengan diriku. Tapi lihatlah, dia berbicara seperti itu padaku seperti tanpa beban. Lagi-lagi menyebalkan!

"Kau ini seenaknya menyimpulkan, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, jadi jangan menebak sembarangan seperti itu."

"Lalu kalau begitu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku kembali menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah lucu. Kalau kukatakan padanya kalau aku tengah memikirkannya, dia pasti tidak akan bisa diam dan terus bertanya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang yang bodoh, yang selalu saja mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri," jawabku, mencoba memancingnya untuk sedikit berpikir.

Dan seperti dugaanku, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Sepertinya Naruto penasaran, dia tampak berpikir dengan bibir manyun. "Hhmm, siapa dia? Ayo katakan padaku!"

"Kau tidak tahu, Naruto? Sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sama sekali. Apa dia seorang laki-laki?"

"Hn."

"Siapa? Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa, Sakura-chan!"

"Hmm… bagaimana, ya?"

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Ah, jangan-jangan, dia akan menjadi sainganku setelah Teme! Tapi, mana mungkin kau menyukai orang bodoh seperti itu 'kan, Sakura-chan? Pasti masih jauh lebih buruk kalau dibandingkan denganku, iya'kan?"

Aku terkikik mendengar penuturan polosnya itu. Ya, ampun… dia tidak sadar sama sekali kalau yang tengah kubicarakan ini adalah dirinya. Benar-benar tidak peka!

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, Naruto," ucapku seraya perlahan beranjak dari tempatku.

"Apa? Huh, curang! Kau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura-chan."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Aku pulang duluan, ya! Bye!"

"Eh? Hei, Sakura-chan jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" teriak Naruto.

Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, tapi dia terus berteriak. "Sakura-chan, kalau aku berhasil menebak orang itu, kita makan ramen sama-sama, ya!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku sambil terus berjalam dan tidak menolehkan wajahku padanya. Baiklah, aku setuju dengan taruhannya kali ini. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju rumahku.

**End of Flashback**

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan menghirup udara pagi yang hangat sebelum akhirnya aku kembali memandang langit biru itu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan pernyataan cintaku padanya waktu itu. Naruto… aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau dia akan menolakku. Dia bilang kalau aku membohongi diriku sendiri, padahal aku menyadari ada sisa ruang di hatiku yang terisi olehnya.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu. Mimik wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Dia mengatakan 'benci' padaku tanpa keraguan. Dan hal itu terasa lebih sakit dibanding saat Sasuke mengacuhkanku.

Mungkinkah aku terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku sekarang?

"Naruto… cepatlah kembali, Baka! Kau bilang kau selalu siap untukku. Mana janjimu itu?" gumamku pelan. Aku menundukkan wajahku frustasi, kedua tanganku menumpu kepalaku.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Sakura, Naruto berhasil ditemukan! Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha!" Kabar Shizune yang tiba-tiba itu langsung menghancurkan semua kecemasanku selama ini.

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berusaha untuk memercayai kabar yang telah kunanti berhari-hari. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang Konoha bersama Shizune yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, aku bisa melihat Tsunade-shisou, juga Kakashi-sensei, Sai dan Yamato-taichou yang baru kembali dari misi mereka masing-masing. Ternyata mereka juga langsung menuju kemari saat tahu kabar ini.

Masih dengan napas terengah, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku menyipitkan mataku, menanti sosok berambut kuning itu dari kejauhan dengan perasaan berdebar.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dua orang Anbu yang mendekat ke arah kami dengan seseorang yang berada di punggung salah seorang dari mereka dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Segera aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Dan aku semakin terbelalak saat melihat kalau orang itu benar-benar Naruto. Air mata perlahan jatuh satu-persatu dari emeraldku.

"NARUTO!"

**~ To Be Continued… ~**

Huaaa… maaf kalo gaje dan abal minta ampun #jedot-jedotin kepala ke bantal. Ini fic Canon pertamaku! Sueerr, bikin fic Canon jauh lebih membingungkan dibanding AU! Sebenernya aku bener-bener gak pede dan gak yakin buat publish fic ini mengingat persiapannya yang amburadul, tapi ini demi NS Daaayy…! #nangis lebay ala Gai dan Lee.

Chapter 1-nya emang pendek banget, karena udah aku bilang sebelumnya semuanya bener-bener dadakan, udah kepepet banget waktunya. Tapi, insya Allah buat chapter 2-nya bakal aku persiapkan dengan matang.

Aku juga nggak yakin, ini bisa dibilang canon atau nggak, hehe…

Maaf buat segala kekurangannya, yang pasti untuk chapter depan aku akan lebih berusaha lagi.

Arigatou for reading…

Doomo arigatou for review…

HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY!

Ja ne!^^

**Rinzu15**


	2. Chapter 2

Uooo… udah telat 3 bulan dari update-an seharusnya! Aku tahu kalian yang pernah baca ni fic mungkin udah lupa sama ceritanya, hehe…. Aku bingung buat lanjutin fic ini, karena menurut aku ini fic gagal! Konsepnya kurang gimanaaa gitu, tapi daripada punya utang mendingan diselesain, dueh.

To: **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**, maaf kalo nggak sesuai sama aturan seharusnya ya, apalagi mungkin hint-nya gak ada… udah buntu bener deh ni otak. T.T

Ya, udahlah…silakan dibaca aja, deh chapter 2 nya. Yang salah-salah en yang kurang-kurang mohon dimaafkan, yo…!

**Special thanks to:**

Little white gardenia

Restyouchanbloon

Kurosaki Kuchiki

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Kataoka Fidy

Miya-hime Nakashinki

Shu '2022' DarkWorld

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

Bocah elek

Karina

Sabaku Tema-chan

Barbara123

Thia Nokoru

Uchiwara Miharu

Hero Comes Back

Deidei Rinnepero13

**And…**

Silent reader(s)

**Warning :** Canon, Typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**:: ::**

**Puzzle of My Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**:: ::**

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Suara mesin pendeteksi jantung terdengar seperti ancaman di dalam ruangan serba putih yang tertutup rapat oleh tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai. Cahaya lampu yang terang menyorot tajam sebuah tubuh yang kini tergolek lemah, berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Napasnya terengah naik-turun, tampak tertahan dan kesulitan.

Satu jam lebih para ninja medis Konoha, termasuk Sakura, bekerja tanpa henti. Mencoba menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang berarti besar bagi Konoha saat ini. Kondisinya sepulang misi di Kumogakure begitu buruk, bahkan kritis. Naruto kehilangan banyak darah karena luka yang sangat parah. Beberapa tulangya mengalami keretakan, terutama dibagian lengan. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dampak menggunakan jurus terlarang Rasenshuriken untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya masih belum terlalu kuat untuk menggunakan jurus itu dengan tempo yang cukup lama. Bahkan chakra Kyuubi pun tidak begitu banyak membantu seperti biasanya.

Dan yang paling parah, Naruto terkena racun dari shuriken yang sempat menancap dibeberapa bagian vital tubuhnya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan napasnya sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas. Tubuhnya bahkan terlihat semakin pucat.

Peluh yang mengalir dari dahi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengalihkan fokusnya pada chakra yang sedari tadi mengalir dari tangannya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan racun yang sudah menyebar di tubuh sahabat blondenya itu.

Bisa terlihat raut kelelahan dari para ninja tim medis itu karena chakra mereka semakin menipis. Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari bagaimana lelahnya para medis yang sudah sedari tadi terus berusaha. Namun meski begitu, bagi Sakura, nyawa Naruto jauh lebih penting dibanding rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan. Apalagi dirinya sudah dilimpahi tanggung jawab oleh Tsunade langsung. Sakura rela untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Naruto yang sudah jauh lebih banyak berkorban untuknya. Baginya, usahanya ini belumlah seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Naruto untuk desa.

"Gawat! Chakra Naruto-san semakin menipis!" pekik salah seorang ninja medis.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu mulai terlihat panik, tak terkecuali Sakura yang juga menyadari kalau chakra Naruto berkurang drastis.

'Kalau begini terus, Naruto bisa… ck! Sebenarnya shinobi macam apa yang melawanmu, Naruto?' Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang di ujung tanduk benar-benar membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap blonde itu. Wajah yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman dan cengiran lebarnya itu kini hanya terdiam membisu dan pucat pasi.

Sakura menunduk frustasi dengan chakra yang masih mengalir. Ia berharap kalau saat ini Tsunade atau Shizune ada di sini untuk membantunya. Namun apa boleh buat, kali ini Sakura-lah yang harus berjuang karena Godaime Hokage Tsunade sedang menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan petinggi Kumogakure.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan… Tsunade-sama?' batin Sakura lirih.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"_Hei, Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan membawa kembali Sasuke. Itu janjiku seumur hidup, jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya!"_

"Baka, Naruto! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk jangan menangis lagi, tapi justru kaulah yang selalu membuatku menangis! Ayo bangun dan tunjukkan cengiran konyolmu itu padaku!" teriak Sakura seraya mengeluarkan airmatanya, membuat para tim medis lainnya saling berpandangan merasa iba. Agaknya Sakura mulai berada di ujung keputusasaan.

Ia semakin berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh sisa chakranya meskipun tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya. Padahal Naruto baru saja pulih dari pertarungan besarnya dengan Sasuke, tapi sekarang lagi-lagi dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolong orang lain. Naruto memang selalu seperti itu. Menanggungnya sendirian, seolah-olah itu adalah tanggung jawabnya terhadap Konoha.

Dan melihat Naruto yang tengah sekarat, membuat Sakura sadar seberapa besar kepeduliannya terhadap sahabatnya itu. Arti Naruto bagi Sakura bukan hanya sekedar sahabat baik bagai kepompong, tapi lebih dari itu. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, dia begitu menyayangi Naruto. Sifat tulus Naruto sepertinya telah berhasil merubah pandangan Sakura padanya. Hanya di depan Naruto saja, Sakura bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Di depan Naruto, Sakura bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Senang, sedih, marah, kesal, semua itu bisa ia tunjukkan tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Dan Naruto selalu mengerti dan setia mendengarkannya, menjadi tempat bersandar saat sedih, tempat pelampiasan ketika marah, dan tempat berbagi ketika senang.

"_Aku… belum lama ditempatkan dalam kelompok tujuh untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Jadi, belum begitu mengerti tentang kelompok Kakashi. Aku juga belum begitu memahami perasaan manusia. Tapi, tentang Naruto yang benar-benar menyukaimu… aku juga tahu!"_

Entah kenapa kalimat Sai waktu itu kembali teringat dalam pikiran Sakura. Kalimat jujur yang begitu menohok hatinya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dirinya selalu menyangka kalau perasaan suka Naruto hanyalah sebuah cinta monyet belaka. Namun bahkan ternyata, seorang Sai saja mampu menyadari hal itu dengan sekejap. Apakah Sakura terlalu keras hati meyakinkan diri kalau dia hanya menyukai Sasuke? Sampai-sampai dia menutup mata dengan keberadaan Naruto selama ini.

Setetes, dua tetes, disusul tetesan-tetesan lainnya terus meluncur keluar dari zamrud Sakura. Tangannya masih terus mengalirkan chakranya pada tubuh Naruto.

Tak bisakah Sakura diberi kesempatan kedua? Tak bisakah ia memperbaiki dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Naruto… jadi… jadi kumohon, bangunlah dan buka matamu!" isak Sakura dengan sisa-sisa chakranya.

"_Aku sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura-chan menderita, sampai terasa sakit…."_

Dan kini, Sakura kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya…. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu menusuk hatinya, rasa yang kini seakan mempermainkannya dan menertawakan. Sakura kian terisak, ketika dirasakannya chakra Naruto yang kini semakin melemah. Jantungnya berdetak begitu pelan sekarang.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya dengan erat, sehingga airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasakan tangan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut dari belakang. Ketika Sakura menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu, matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"N-Naru…."

Di sana, tepat di belakang Sakura, Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh yang bercahaya. Sakura diam membatu sesaat, masih menatap tak percaya. Bukankah Naruto masih terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya? Lalu, siapa yang kini berdiri di belakangnya? Kloningnyakah? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Perlahan, Naruto yang ada di belakangnya menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu sesaat kemudian tersenyum lembut dan melancarkan sebuah cengiran khasnya pada Sakura yang masih ternganga. "Sudah cukup, Sakura-chan…. Jangan membuang-buang chakramu. Aku… sudah mau pulang…," ucapnya pelan.

Dada Sakura terasa bergemuruh dan waktu seakan-akan berhenti. Perlahan, ia melirik tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di ranjang operasinya. Masih tak bergerak. Namun, yang baru disadari Sakura adalah detak jantung Naruto yang sudah tidak berdegup lagi. Sakura semakin tercengang.

Pandangannya kembali pada Naruto yang kini menyentuh pundaknya. Yang Sakura tidak habis pikir, apakah para ninja medis lainnya tidak menyadari apa yang kini tengah terjadi? Mereka malah terlihat sibuk dengan alat pacu jantung yang digunakannya pada tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "P-pulang kemana maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Pulang ke tempat ayah dan ibu. Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Maafkan aku selama ini, Sakura-chan. Mungkin bagimu aku adalah orang menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggumu. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadi teman. Sekarang aku sudah lega karena aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membawa pulang Sasuke-teme untukmu. Aku jadi bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Sakura semakin terbelalak. "T-tidak mungkin…."

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Sakura-chan…. Aku selalu menyayangimu." Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang tampak berseri.

Dengan sekejap, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto yang bercahaya itu mulai memudar dari pandangan Sakura, menyisakan jasadnya yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa di ranjang rumah sakit. Sakura terdiam bagai patung dengan airmata yang semakin deras. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar, kakinya terasa lemas dan pikiran maupun hati Sakura terasa kosong.

Perlahan, Sakura mencoba kembali pada kesadarannya. Disentuhnya bahu Naruto dengan pelan. "Naruto…," ucapnya lirih.

Tak ada respon. Para ninja medis mengalihkan pandangan dengan perasaan terluka karena usaha mereka untuk menyelamatkan Naruto tidak berhasil. Salah seorang dari mereka mengusap pundak Sakura lembut.

Sakura kemudian mencengkeram kedua pundak Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kuat. "Hei, Naruto, bangun! Ayo bangun, kau dengar!" teriak Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Para tim medis yang kini bersedih, mencoba menenangkan kunoichi berambut merah muda yang mulai frustasi itu. "Sakura-san… hentikan! Tabahkanlah hatimu…. Kita semua sudah berusaha."

Sakura mulai meronta di tengah cengkeraman tangan para tim medis yang mencoba menenangkannya dan kembali mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku, Naruto! Berhentilah main-main, ini tidak lucu! Kau pembohong, Naruto! Mana janjimu untuk selalu ada, hah? Pembohong! Naruto, bangun, Baka!" teriak Sakura menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan akhirnya terkulai di lantai rumah sakit dengan tangan yang masih mencengkeram tangan Naruto sambil menangis hebat. Hatinya perih.

Perlahan, semua menggelap.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kau membuat semua panik."

"T-Tsunade-sama…?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade yang masih terlihat cemas, Sakura perlahan mengamati sekelilingnya. 'Rumah sakit…?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi.

"I-iya, Shishou. Aku hanya agak pusing…."

Tsunade menghela napas. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau ini terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap gurunya itu. "A-apa yang terjadi, Shishou?"

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari, Sakura. Kau kehabisan chakra karena mengobati Naruto."

Sesaat, Sakura nampak tercengang. "Na-Naruto…?"

Seketika itu juga Sakura teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat kejadian terakhir yang membuatnya syok sampai membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Kejadian yang membuatnya begitu terpukul. Matanya membulat begitu berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang lemah, Sakura segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Na-Naruto! Shishou, mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan takut. Sakura masih tidak ingin memercayai kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Hei, tenanglah, Sakura!" seru Tsunade lantang seraya menahan Sakura yang akan beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Kondisimu masih lemah, jadi jangan banyak bergerak!"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Shishou! Naruto… Naruto, dia sudah…." Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Airmata mulai kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tsunade mengelus pundak Sakura pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah melakukannya sebaik mungkin, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan mulai terisak. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat selimut yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku gagal…. Aku gagal untuk menyelamatkannya, Shishou! Aku benar-benar tidak berguna…."

Tsunade menatap muridnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Sakura? Apanya yang gagal maksudmu, hah?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Tsunade tidak mengerti. "T-tentu saja gagal menyelamatkan Naruto, apalagi?"

"Omong kosong, Sakura. Kau ini sedang bermimpi, ya? Si baka itu baik-baik saja, kok! Malah sekarang dia sudah siuman."

"Apa?" Sakura melongo dan semakin bingung mendengar pernyataan Tsunade. Apa gurunya ini sudah amnesia? Jelas-jelas Naruto sudah pergi 'kan? Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang bermimpi?

"Apa maksud Shishou? Bukankah Naruto sudah…."

"Hh~ aku tidak menyangka mimpimu seburuk itu, Sakura. Dengarkan aku! Saat itu kondisi Naruto memang kritis, dia mengalami koma. Para ninja medis yang ikut menangani Naruto bersamamu bilang kalau kau mengerahkan seluruh chakramu sampai melebihi batas maksimal, dan hal itulah yang membuatmu pingsan seperti ini. Tubuhmu tidak kuat menahannya. Tapi asal kau tahu, kalau usahamu dan para ninja medis untuk menyelamatkan si baka itu tidak gagal," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar penuturan Tsunade. "J-jadi, maksud Shishou… Naruto masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang bilang kalau dia mati? Kau ini sama saja sepertinya, selalu membuatku panik. Naruto tidak mungkin mati semudah itu, hmph…." Tsunade terkekeh kecil. "Lebih baik sekarang kau istira―, Sakuraaa!"

Belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah melesat turun dari ranjangnya dan dengan langkah terseok-seok keluar dari kamar rawatnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan nyaring Tsunade. Sang Godaime Hokage hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat dahinya.

"Dasar! Mereka berdua sama saja, susah diatur!" Tsunade akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Sesaat, Tsunade memandang lurus ke depan. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. "Semoga kali ini kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatanmu dengan baik, Sakura."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kejadian menyedihkan yang dialaminya itu hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Bagaimana tidak? Baginya, semuanya terasa begitu nyata! Sakura bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana semua itu terjadi.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang ketika mencapai Ruang Gawat Darurat yang kemarin menjadi mimpi buruknya selama dua hari. Dengan ragu dan langkah pelan, Sakura menyentuh kenop pintu lalu perlahan memutarnya.

Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, Sakura terdiam dengan mata yang melebar. Selama beberapa detik, Sakura hanya berdiri mematung tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Agaknya, pikiran Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya sadar sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara yang begitu Sakura rindukan selama beberapa hari itu.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto menatap gembira sosok gadis pujaannya yang masih tampak kebingungan di ambang pintu.

"N-Naruto…." Bergetar bibir Sakura saat mengucapkan nama itu. Tanpa disadarinya, airmata telah kembali menggenang, mengaburkan pandangan bola mata zamrudnya.

Penglihatan Sakura tidak salah. Ini bukanlah ilusi ataupun genjutsu. Naruto benar-benar ada di sana, di ranjang rawatnya dengan banyak perban yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura dengan wajah ramahnya seperti biasa. Naruto hidup!

Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

BUKK!

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan airmata berlinang menahan amarah. "Baka! Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku cemas, hah?" Napas Sakura naik turun dengan tempo cepat, sementara yang dipukul, meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Aww! Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memuku―"

"Baka! Baka! Baka, Naruto!" Sakura semakin terisak memotong kalimat Naruto. Lalu sesaat kemudian Sakura memeluk sang blonde seraya memukuli punggung Naruto pelan. Seperti anak kecil yang marah karena sang ibu terlambat menjemputnya.

Naruto tampak kebingungan sekaligus berdebar tidak karuan akan sikap Sakura. Wajahnya kini memerah. Hal seperti ini benar-benar sama dengan saat Sakura memeluknya ketika berhasil mengalahkan Pein. Dan Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju punggung Sakura dan balas memeluknya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…."

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi! Kau hampir membuatku menyesal seumur hidup, Baka!"

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "K-kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Sesaat, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus safir Naruto. "Menyesal karena aku kira aku telah gagal menyelamatkanmu, dan kedua…." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menarik napas panjang untuk memberinya satu keyakinan pada kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Naruto menanti dengan raut wajah serius.

"…menyesal karena aku kira aku terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku kalau aku menyukai Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh ini"

Hening.

Sakura menunduk menatap lantai rumah sakit, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sementara Naruto tampak membeku di tempat mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan Sakura. Dia yakin kalau pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Baru saja sang gadis Haruno di hadapannya, gadis yang selalu ia harapkan melihat dirinya itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, sekali lagi.

Naruto mencoba membaca wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Ia tidak ingin melihat kebohongan yang sama seperti saat di Negara Besi waktu itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto ingin Sakura mencintai dirinya dengan tulus, bukan karena ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu.

"S-Sakura-chan…?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun atau apapun! Ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku paham kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, hanya saja saat kau sekarat itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyadari apa arti dirimu untukku. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang hilang di dalam sini…," jelas Sakura dengan tangan yang menyentuh tempat dimana sang hati bersarang.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan dalam. Namun, di mata emerald itu tidak ditemukan adanya sinar keraguan ataupun kepura-puraan. Sinar mata yang berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya saat pernyataan cintanya dulu. Kali ini yang Naruto temukan adalah sebuah kesungguhan yang terpancar kuat di bola mata zamrudnya.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup bagiku membuatmu menunggu. Sudah cukup bagiku membuatmu menderita. Aku akan menebus semua itu dengan memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu. Semuanya, kau dengar? Tidak ada yang kusisakan. Semuanya untukmu, Naruto," Sakura tersenyum kecil, namun senyuman itu tulus tanpa paksaan.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti seorang anak yang merengek menagih janji pada ibunya. "T-tidak mungkin… soalnya Sakura-chan selalu menyukai Sasuke-teme, jadi…."

"Memang. Aku memang selalu menyukainya, bukan… lebih tepatnya mengaguminya sebagai shinobi dan anggota tim tujuh yang hebat. Sekarang, aku menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat," jelas Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, kedua tangannya meraih kedua pipi Sakura lalu menekannya dengan erat, memaksa Sakura untuk menatap ke dalam safirnya yang kini menatap Sakura lurus.

"N-Naruto…?"

"Kau yakin, Sakura-chan? Kau benar-benar yakin tidak akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Kalau kau memintanya lagi, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya, ya! Sekali kau jadi milikku, maka selamanya kau akan jadi milikku, Sakura-chan. Kau dengar itu?"

Sakura terlihat agak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan menekan telunjuknya tepat di dahi Naruto. "Hmph, Baka, aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu ini dari wajahku, sakit tahu!"

Naruto kemudian ikut tersenyum lalu menyeringai "Tidak mau!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak perlu menahannya lagi sekarang. Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan?"

"Hah? Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarak―"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong saat bibir Naruto mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sementara Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, kau memiliki dahi lebar yang manis, membuatku ingin mengecupnya," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya setelah mencium dahi Sakura.

Sakura kembali terlihat terkejut. "A-apa? Kata-katamu barusan itu… bagaimana bisa kau tahu kata-kata yang Sasuke-kun ucapkan padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Naruto kembali nyengir sembari menyentuh belakang kepalanya. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya waktu itu bukan Sasuke-teme. Itu aku yang menggunakan henge, hehe…."

"Haaahh?" Sakura melongo. "J-Jadi, itu kau? Pantas saja aku merasa sedikit aneh waktu itu." Wajah Sakura mulai terlihat memerah. "Dasar baka!"

Naruto tersenyum menatap permatanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto…."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Sampai seribu tahun pun aku rela menunggumu, kok!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau seribu tahun, aku pasti sudah mati, Naruto. Kau mau menunggu siapa, hah?"

"Ehehe…." Naruto kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, beberapa pasang mata nampak tersenyum di balik pintu.

"Akhirnya~" seru Shizune terharu.

"Hebat juga, Naruto," Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Masalah rumit tim tujuh selesai juga," Yamato menghela napas lega.

"Oi, oi, sudah kita tinggalkan mereka. Aku perlu pencerahan. Shizune, ayo temani aku minum!" seru Tsunade semangat.

"Hah? Tapi Tsunade-sama pekerjaanmu masih menumpuk!"

Seakan tidak memedulikan teriakan Shizune, Tsunade melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan para shinobi elit itu. Shizune kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

"Syukurlah~" gumam Tsunade pelan dengan senyum kelegaan yang terkembang sempurna.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura berhasil menyempurnakan potongan puzzle terakhir hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Keduanya kini saling melengkapi. Sebuah penantian yang begitu panjang untuk mereka, namun semua itu terbayar sudah dengan takdir bahagia.

_Saat ku memejamkan mata, aku melihat satu cahaya_

_Aku ingin mencoba menjalani hidupku demi cahaya itu, _

_seperti bunga kuning yang bermekaran di bulan Agustus_

― _**One**__, Aqua Timez_

**~Owari~**

Aah… sudah, aku nggak mau membahas banyak. Gak pede banget! #pundung

Hasilnya mungkin kurang memuaskan, sekali lagi maaf…. Yang pasti aku seneng bisa ngelunasin utang fic-nya.

Makasih yang udah mau mampir en baca.

Makasih banget, banget buat yang mau ninggalin ripiunya.

Super makasih buat yang udah nambahin fic ini ke list favorite-nya. I lop yuuu…^.^

Aku udah punya beberapa ide cerita buat fic NaruSaku lagi, rencananya liburan nanti mau aku kerjain. Semoga bisa terlaksana, aku kangen pengen ngeramein fandom NaruSaku lagi setelah berbulan-bulan vakum, hehe... Semoga kalian gak bosen, ya!

Mata atode, ja ne!

**Rinzu15**


End file.
